


Ladybug and Chat Noir's Guide to the Rooftops of Paris

by PipTheMagnificent



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Epistolary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Has no plot this is just cute cute cute, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Post-Magic Reveal, Two superpowered teens with Paris at their feet, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipTheMagnificent/pseuds/PipTheMagnificent
Summary: Paris has some places that are only available to those with superpowers. This is a comprehensive guide to the roofs of Paris for those lucky enough to explore them.(Meaning Ladybug and Chat Noir. if you are not Ladybug or Chat Noir put this back wherever you found it. Please and thank you.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 133





	Ladybug and Chat Noir's Guide to the Rooftops of Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I was procrastinating my homework and this happened. Not mad though.

Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Guide to the Rooftops of Paris

By _Ladybug_ and **Chat Noir**

71 Avenue de Ségur

—

10/10

_There is a chimney that we can lean back against, very comfy._

**I like the view of the park. Also there’s a cat that lives in the top window and he always yowls at me.**

* * *

Hotel de Ville

—

2/10

_Chat fell off_

**… no comment**

* * *

Notre Dame

—

7/10

_Gargoyles kinda sus. But I love the historical aspect, so in nowadays._

**I actually think the third one from the left on the right side is kinda cute, I named him Carl.**

* * *

Eiffel Tower

—

9/10

_Good cuddle spot but everyone knows we go there so…_

**My favorite spot, I love the view. Also I have a blanket hidden there that I can pull out whenever we go there.**

* * *

Dupain Cheng Bakery

—

10/10

_My chair is very comfy. We’ve tested it, it can hold two people._

**SNACKS!!! THE BEST SNACKS!!!**

* * *

College Francoise Dupont

—

5/10

 _Good but there’s a lot of PTSD from school stuff._ _The basketball court is open so we can go play if we want. The night janitor has to be avoided though._

**Always feel like Mrs. Mendeleiv is going to walk out and harass us to do homework. Also once we were woken up from a nap by an after school physics demonstration about gravity and we had to pretend we had been patrolling.**

* * *

Printemps Deptartment Store

—

8/10 after the store is closed, 5/10 when it’s open

_Always super crowded during the day so we only go at night._

**I convinced my lady to dance across the tables with me. Very fun.**

* * *

The Louvre

—

1/10

 _Unless you wanna be poked up the butt do not go here_.

**Glass is slippery and you can’t sit on a pyramid. I've tried.**

* * *

Cafe Richelieu

—

8/10

_Not really a roof technically but really fun to play the statue game_

**I made up the statue game! You have 10 seconds to match the statue’s pose. I am a master. Ladybug kinda sucks but it’s fine.**

* * *

Addendum: I do not suck.

Rue Vieille du Temple Garden

—

4/10 (10/10 in Chat’s opinion)

 _My yo-yo got mixed up in the bushes and we took way too long to get it undone. However very good vibes_.

**The other times we’ve gone after that first disaster I carried Ladybug in on my baton and it was fine. Very romantic. There’s chairs and plants and a view, what else do you need? I do not agree with the first rating.**

* * *

The July Column

—

7/10

_Also not technically a roof._

**The absolute best place to people watch from. I swear I see the pigeon guy there trying to talk to the pigeons at least 8 hours a day.**

* * *

Palais de Tokyo

—

4/10

_There’s a lot of space but not much to do_

**I second that. I’ll bring an outdoor movie projector next time we come here.**

* * *

Saint Severin Cathedral

—

8.5/10

_So beautiful, but gets super cold in the wind. Has those historical points. Also Chat accidentally tripped and hit the bell one time._

**I still hear ringing in my head from that.**

* * *

TVi studio

—

6/10

_Brings back bad memories of akumas_

**Sometimes we come here and egg the windows.**

_(I always use the ladybug cure to clean it up but it’s really good stress relief)_

* * *

The Liberty

—

9/10

_After saving her that one time, Ankara gave us permission to board the Liberty anytime, so every so often we stop by and play pingpong or basketball or something._

**I do monkey bars from the stage rigging. Also Luka is my bro I would honestly ditch Ladybug for roof dates with him.**

You would not.

**I would not.**

This has been Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Guide to the Rooftops of Paris. If you are seeing this and you are not either Ladybug or Chat Noir, forget you saw this. 

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plot here only shenanigans. 
> 
> Yeah so I guess if you liked that come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://pipthemagnificentwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Now that I have published this will I be able to get work done? Who knows...


End file.
